


The Letter

by nicoleeemusic98



Series: EXO Music Drabbles [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoleeemusic98/pseuds/nicoleeemusic98
Summary: Song: 在光化门 - 圭贤 / Miracles in December (Instrumental) - EXOI originally wrote this fic while listening to the Chinese version of "At Gwanghwamun", but typed it out while listening to the instrumental version of MID and realized how well it fit into the song too. This was supposed to be a drabble, but as usual, I always overshoot everything. This chapter is more...Chinese? Like, the soundtrack is Chinese, the main character is Chinese, half the characters mentioned are Chinese, Yi Xing marries a Chinese woman and has a Chinese daughter, the author is also Chinese...





	The Letter

_"It's been a long time since we talked, isn't it? I still remember how we first met. The day was raining, and you were as miserable as a cat left out in the rain. Despite that, you still managed to smile at me. I was sold from that smile._

_You were like me, a foreigner left in a foreign country, fighting desperately for survival. We started out as friends, probably because of our similarities at being cast out in such a life. But fought, you fought harder than any of us. You were there when Zhou Mi Ge and Song Qian Jie had their wedding. Qiao Er is such a beautiful girl now. You witnessed Lu Han having to return to China, leaving behind a distraught Sehun. They're back together now, with Sehun planning to propose to Lu Han next month._

_And somewhere along the way, we fell in love. Even I myself am unsure of when. Maybe it was that time when we witnessed the first snow. I had never seen anyone so bitter towards the cold, yet so endearing because it was her first time in the snow. And you were so cute when you blushed, when I offered you my coat._

_Maybe it was at Zhou Mi Ge and Song Qian Jie's wedding, where you were their bridesmaid. You were so gorgeous in the bridesmaid dress complete with the bouquet that I just wanted to marry you on the spot. You talked about how your wedding would go and what your dress would look like and that you'd have three kids two sons and a daughter._

_Or maybe it was when we first kissed. I couldn't sleep, being kept awake by adrenaline for my upcoming Dance recital. You took me on a midnight stroll, and we had our first kiss under the moonlight in front of a patch of Gerbera daisies. You unintentionally kept me awake for the rest of the night, even after we parted._

_Nevertheless, we were in love. I felt more in love than when I looked at other loving couples. More in love than Jongin with Kyungsoo, more in love than Sehun with Lu Han, more in love than Chanyeol with Baekhyun._

_If you're asking me whether I regret it, no I don't. I don't regret meeting you in the rain. I don't regret witnessing the first snow with you. I don't regret making love with you and resulting in premarriage pregnancy. I don't regret proposing to you the next day, using up most of my meagre salary to buy you a ring. I regret none of the moments I spent with you._

_I do regret that quarrel between us though. I regret letting the stress getting to me. I regret yelling at you. I regret that whole night._

  _Because I love you. Because I love you and our daughter so much. Because that car came along and knocked into you._

_I feel lucky, that they managed to save our daughter. But I know that you gave up your life to save her. I wish I could switch places with you, to be the one dead so that you can experience living with our daaughter. Then I think of all the pain that you'll go through and immediately think that things might be better this way._

_I have nothing else to say, except that I love you all over again. Mu Rong is getting prettier by the day, and she reminds me of you so much. I  must be the world's luckiest guy, to be given something new when what I once held precious was taken away from me._

_In a few years' time, Mu Rong will be a teenager, and I suppose I'll be one of those overprotective dads. I hope Mu Rong's lover will love her as much as I love her mum._

_I must be boring you, aren't I? Mu Rong needs to get to Ballet soon, which is taught by Jongin. Kyungsoo, Lu Han and Sehun come over sometimes, and they always say how pretty Mu Rong is and how she takes after her mum._

_Just...you'll always be the only one for me okay? Don't forget about me._

_I love you."_

Yi Xing places the daisies by the grave, wiping away his tears, before gathering Mu Rong up in his arms. Taking one last glance back, he exited the cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 在光化门 - 圭贤 / Miracles in December (Instrumental) - EXO
> 
> I originally wrote this fic while listening to the Chinese version of "At Gwanghwamun", but typed it out while listening to the instrumental version of MID and realized how well it fit into the song too. This was supposed to be a drabble, but as usual, I always overshoot everything. This chapter is more...Chinese? Like, the soundtrack is Chinese, the main character is Chinese, half the characters mentioned are Chinese, Yi Xing marries a Chinese woman and has a Chinese daughter, the author is also Chinese...


End file.
